Mortal Kombat History Files
by Roth Prime
Summary: What if historical figures from all over the world, good and bad got sent back in time and fought in the Mortal Kombat tournaments. P.S. there are also going to be some BAD historical figures too and I'm sorry if I offend anyone, please don't bitch in the comment section.
1. Hannibal

Name: Hannibal Barca

Bio: Hannibal was a famous general of Carthage in the second Punic War. While Hannibal and his men were fighting in one of their battles Hannibal was injured severely and the only thing Hannibal could spot a green glowing sword and shield. Hannibal grabbed them then, with a flash of green light Hannibal got teleported 9,000 years into the future in Outworld. Hannibal entered the Mortal Kombat tournaments in order to kill Shao Kahn gain his power, and return to his timeline and realm and he will slaughter anyone and everyone that gets in his way.

Entrance: Hannibal walks in and yells "for Carthage!" then he scrapes his own shield with his sword.

X-ray Move: Hannibal smashes his opponent across the face with his shield, he then hits his opponent the head with the butt of his sword, and finally he kicks his opponent in the chest breaking some ribs.

Costume 1: Hannibal is wearing bronze armor with a bronze helmet and with a red skirt.

Costume 2: Hannibal is wearing the same armor but its silver and it has glowing green symbols all over it.

Victory pose: Hannibal scraps his sword ageist the ground then he holds up his sword in victory, as green energy starts to charge up in his sword.

Fatality 1: Hannibal stabs his magical sword in his opponent and charges them up with green energy as the opponent's eyes and mouth start to glow, then their head blows up as green energy comes charging out were their head was.

Fatality 2: Hannibal holds his sword in the air as he teleports away, then an elephant covered in armor charges at the opponent and tears him/her apart.

Ending: Hannibal has slain Shao Kahn, and as he predicted all of Shao Kahn's power went into Hannibals body. Hannibal did have the power to return to his own timeline, and with that power he increased the power of his own men and with that power Carthage destroyed the roman empire. When his work there was done he became the new protector of earthrealm.


	2. Genghis Khan

Name: Genghis Khan

Bio: Genghis Khan the founder and Great Khan of the Mongol Empire, which became the largest contiguous empire in history. One day Genghis Kahn was approached by an old man who asked him if he wanted more power then he could ever dream of, Genghis cautiously excepted the old man's offer who then teleported Genghis Kahn to Outworld, a thousand years into the future. The old man then reveled himself to be Shang Tsung and offered Genghis a chance to be a general in Shao Kahn's army, but Genghis refused. Genghis soon entered the Mortal Kombat tenements in order to kill Shao Kahn, steal his power and conquer all the realms, the Great Kahn will then get his title back.

Entrance: Genghis Kahn is knelling down sharpening one of his axes, he then looks up notching his opponent, he then quickly gets up puts his axe back in it's holder and then he yells "I am the punishment of God."

X-ray move: Genghis pulls his opponent's arm towards him, pulls out one of his tomahawks and slams it into his opponent's arm breaking it. Then the opponent pulls back his/her arm and holds it in pain then Genghis Kahn gets his bow n arrow aims it to his/her face then shoots it shattering the opponent's skull sending them back.

Costume 1: Genghis Khan is wearing a heavy brown metallic coat and skirt and underneath it he's wearing light brown leather and silk.

Costume 2: Genghis Kahn is wearing a light gray metallic armor with animal skin underneath.

Victory pose: Genghis Kahn laughs pulls out his axe and slumps it over his shoulder.

Fatality 1: Genghis Kahn turns his opponent around pulls out one of his swords and stabs it through his opponents head, he then rip off the opponents head which is still attached to the sword kick the body to the ground then holds up his sword to the camera and shows the disemboweled head.

Fatality 2: Genghis Kahn pulls out his bow and arrow and shoots it at his opponents feet nailing them to the floor, he then drops the bow and arrow and pulls out his spear stabs it through his opponents throat and pulls his opponent over his head and to the ground which rips there lags from there torso, Genghis Kahn then poses to the camera.

Ending: Genghis Kahn ripped Shao Kahn limb from limb, but Genghis Kahn did not get the power he desired. So he went to the Netherrealm to track down the sorcerer Quan Chi and his master the fallen elder god lord Shinnok Genghis Kahn then used the same power that defeated Shao Kahn to defeat the sorcerer and the fallen elder god, Kahn was then imprisoned by the elder gods in fear of him becoming too powerful. Kahn was then imprisoned in the Netherrealm, though legion says that Kahn will return.


	3. Vlad the impaler

Name: Vlad III aka Vlad the impaler aka Dracula

Bio: Vlad the impaler, one of the most evil men in history slaughtered and killed everyone who stood in his way, though there were rumors about him being a vampire those rumors are true. One day while Vlad was having fun torturing and killing clan enemies he stumbled upon a small box. Out of curiosity he opened up the box and looked inside, Vlad was then sucked in to the box, he then found out that he was in the future. Vlad entered the Mortal Kombat tournaments to gain the strength and power of the other competitors, and he will kill anyone who stands in his way.

Entrance: Vlad walked into the ring and took out his dagger licked it slowly with his tongue then stuck it back in his holder ready to fight.

X-ray move: Vlad pulled out his spear stabbed it into his opponent's chest going right through the back bones, Vlad then rises up his right foot and stomped it on his opponent's right lag completely snapping the bone, Vlad then head butted his opponent of his spear. He then says "get off of my spear."

Costume 1: Vlad has a red robe with a spear attached to his back and a red hat.

Costume 2: Vlad has on dark armor with red clothing underneath and a golden crown on top of his head.

Victory pose: Vlad laughs as he takes out a wine bottle and wine glass, he then pours the wine into the glass and drinks out of it.

Fatality 1: Vlad kicks his opponent up in to the air he then grabbed his spear and sticks it into the ground, his opponent then comes down and gats impaled through his/her chest, the opponent then screams but Vlad then rips off their head and holds it over his head and drinks all the blood that spurts out of the opponents head.

Fatality 2: Vlad pulls out two long sharp spears and stabs them right through the hands of his opponent holding him/her up of the ground then Vlad pulls out his dagger and slices open his opponents throat and opens up his mouth and drinks all the blood.

Ending: Vlad the Impaler has killed the emperor and as a result of that he has gained all of Shao Kahn's power and as a result of this an animality of a bat formed within him, Vlad's mind was completely taken by the beast, but the bloodlust still remained.


	4. Adolf Hitler

Warning this next historian you may not like, and I do not mean to offend anyone.

Name: Adolf Hitler

Bio: Adolf Hitler was the Military leader and Dictator in World War II, but days before he died his scientists gave him two power gloves witch increased his own strength and speed but thanks to the power of the cosmic gloves it sent him fowered into the future. Adolf then participated in the Mortal Kombat tournaments in order to gain a bigger army with the discovery of the realms, and nobody will stand in his way.

Entrance: Adolf Hitler teleports in to the ring with his hands behind his back and stairs at his opponent with glowing red eyes, he then says "This fight will be your end."

X-ray move: Adolf Hitler teleports behind his opponent and hits them in the back with two of his hands, then he teleports in front of him/her with his back turned towards him/her then back fists them in the face in the face shattering their skull as they fly back.

Victory pose: Adolf Hitler has his hands facing each other emitting red electricity.

Costume 1: Adolf Hitler is wearing his traditional black suit with the red swastika symbol around his arm.

Costume 2: Adolf has a white button up shirt on with lederhosen and black pants.

Fatality 1: Hitler holds up two of his hands and points with his pointer finger and middle finger on both of his hands, a red energy saber then appears out of both of his finger and slices the opponents head off with both of his fingers.

Fatality 2: Hitler sticks his pointer finger and middle finger of his right hand charges up his opponent with read energy then takes them out, his opponent then screams as they melt.

Ending: Adolf Hitler has destroyed Shao Kahn, the dictators cosmic gloves were more mach for Shao Kahn's dark magic. Hitler then tracked down the man with the robotic eye, Kano, he then forced Kano to tell him who gave him the robotic eye. The man was not easy to track but Hitler did find him and the man was more then happy to help him. Adolf Hitler was now faster, stronger and more powerful then ever.


	5. Abraham Lincoln

Name: Abraham Lincoln

Bio: Abraham Lincoln was the 16th president of the United States of America, one day Abraham Lincoln was sent fowered in time by an ingenious inventor by accident, when Lincoln was sent fowered in time he entered the Mortal Kombat tournaments in order to protect Earthrealm and destroy the emperor, and he will destroy anyone who gets in his way.

Entrance: Abraham Lincoln walks in to the ring and slams his axe into the ground and pulls it out ready for battle.

X-ray move: Abraham Lincoln upper cuts his opponent into the air breaking his/her jaw then when he/her falls back down Abraham grabs their lags and slams them into the ground breaking many more bones.

Victory pose: Abraham Lincoln puts his hands behind his back and says "Better to remain silent and thought a fool then to speak out and remove all doubt."

Costume 1: Abraham Lincoln is wearing his traditional top hat and suit.

Costume 2: Abraham Lincoln is not wearing a coat and his beard is shaved.

Fatality 1: Abraham Lincoln pulls back his axe and cuts off his opponents head like there neck was a tree.

Fatality 2: Abraham Lincoln pulls up his axe over his opponents head and cuts him/her in half like a piece of wood.

Ending: Abraham Lincoln has destroyed the empire, Lincoln then sadly discovered that he cannot go back to his own time line, Lincoln then seeked out Bo' Rai Cho and trained under his wing, in order to protect the innocent in all the realms.


	6. Blackbeard

Name: Edward Teach aka Blackbeard the pirate

Bio: Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard, was a notorious English pirate. One day while Blackbeard was attacking another ship, Blackbeard then suddenly teleported him 300 years into the future. A god named Fujin that said if Blcakbeard destroyed Shao Kahn he will become rich beyond his wildest dreams. Blackbeard then joined the Mortal Kombat tenements in order to gain all the emperor's riches, and Blackbeard will slay that will stand in his way.

Entrance: The camera is pained to one of Blackbeard's flintlock and shoots in the air twice then the camera frames out to fully reveal Blackbeard, Blackbeard then puts the flintlock back in it's holder, then says _"Damnation seize my soul if I give you quarters, or take any from you."_

X-ray move: Blackbeard picks his opponent up by his/her head then crushes their skull, he then grabs him/her by the neck and stabs his sword in their chest, he then pulls out his flintlock and shoots his opponent in the face and says "Wasn't that fun?"

Costume 1: Blackbeard is wearing dark clothing, many flintlock holders and flintlocks in them, a black pirate hat and fuses to bombs attached to his hat.

Costume 2: Black beard is wearing a red trench coat, white pants and a black pirate hat.

Victory pose: Blackbeard walks up to his defeated opponent, takes out his large sword and stabs in the floor next to his opponents head and laughs.

Fatality 1: Blackbeard takes out a bomb lights it up and rolls it towered his opponent and when the bomb goes off it sends his opponent up into the sky, then he pulls out his large sword holds it up in the air and then the opponent falls face first on to the tip of the sword, then the dead opponent slides down from the sword.

Fatality 2: Blackbeard laughs then he pulls out two flintlocks and blows off his opponents arms, he then throws them away, he then pulls out another flintlock and shoots his opponents head off.

Ending: Blackbeard has killed Shao Kahn and as he predicted he gained all of the emperor's riches and control over Outworld but that still wasn't enough. Soon Blackbeard heard of an old legend in Earthrealm were there is a river were if you beath in it you will become a god, but unfortunately for Blackbeard it was located some were in the bermuda triangle. Blackbeard and his new tarkatan crew he sailed into the dangerous waters, it is unknown what happened to Blackbeard after that.


	7. Ivan the terrible

Name: Ivan the terrible

Bio: Ivan IV (better known as Ivan the Terrible) was the Grand Prince of Moscow. One day while Ivan was sitting in his castle until an assassin popped out of no were and tried to kill him with a dagger. But the czar quickly turned the dagger on the assassin and sliced his throat open and when the dead body fell on the ground the face of the assassin quickly turned into the face of a demon. It was a tarkoten but Ivan didn't know that, so Ivan found the magical item that brought the tarkoten here. Ivan the terrible traveled thousands of years into the future with the magical item, Ivan the tarrible then entered the Mortal Kombat tournament in order to get answers from the emperor if Outworld and he will annotate anyone that stands in his way.

Entrance: Ivan the terrible jumps into the main frame of the screen and cracks his neck ready for battle.

X-ray move: Ivan grabs his opponent by his/her neck, pulls out one of his daggers and stabs it into his opponents collar bone, he then grabs his opponent by his/her head then breaks there then witch turns them the other direction. Ivan then takes out his Bardiche rises it over his head and stabs it in his opponents back breaking shoulder blades, the back bone and some ribs.

Victory pose: Ivan pulls out his Bardiche, swings it to the left then to the right and sticks in front of his face.

Costume 1: Ivan is wearing a thick yellowish robe with thick boots, a crown and a black and white beard.

Costume 2: Ivan is wearing a red and black robe with thick boots, no crown and a bread.

Fatality 1: Ivan takes out his steel crossbow loads it up then shoots it in one of his opponent's eyes, then shoots it again into the other eye then finally right into the forehead.

Fatality 2: Ivan punches his opponent in the face witch made them fall down on their back, that's when Ivan jumps up into the sky and comes down on his opponent's chest breaking ribs and crushing their organ system.

Ending: Ivan has destroyed Shao Kahn out of anger, and Shao Kahn wasn't alive for him to answer Ivan's question. So he traced down Shang Tsung and asked him why one of those tarkotens from Shang Tsung's time line. Ivan was then blinded by rage he didn't care what the reason was, he gathered every living thing in all the realms that hated the tarkoten spices and with their help he destroyed the tarkoten race. He then clamed Outworld as new Russia and now with his new empire and army he will conquer all the realms and nothing will stand in his way.


	8. Joan of Arc

Name: Joan of Arc

Bio: Joan of Arc, nicknamed "The Maid of Orléans", is a folk heroine of France and a Roman Catholic saint. The day that Joan of Arc was about to be burned alive at the stake, she was teleported into the future and met a skunk haired woman named Sindel queen of Edenia. Sindel asked Joan of Arc to help her fight agents the evil emperor of Outworld Shao Kahn. Joan of Arc (having the ability to talk to the spirit world) entered the Mortal Kombat tournament in order to destroy Shao Kahn, She will destroy anyone that stands in her way.

Entrance: Joan is on her knees praying "Lord please give me strength!" then she gets up and pulls out her sword ready to fight.

X-ray move: Joan elbows her opponent in the neck breaking their neck then she takes out her sword and slashes her opponent down the chest sending them back

Costume 1: Joan of Arc is wearing a heavy suit of armor.

Costume 2: Joan of Arc is wearing light armor on her chest showing off her (You know what's) also she has, long brown hair and red skirt with white high heals.

Victory pose: Joan takes out her sword, plants it in the ground, gets on her knees and prays.

Fatality 1: Joan takes out her sword and cuts off the lags of her opponent then she picks up her opponent by his/her throat and slices them in half with her sword.

Fatality 2: Joan puts her sword away and her eyes turn yellow and she flings her hands then a dozen spirits come out of no were and tars her opponent apart.

Ending: Joan of Arc has destroyed Shao Kahn and saved all the realms, she was thanked by the queen of Edenia. Joan of Arc then united and brought peace to both Outworld and Edinia, she then became the new general of the new forces of Edenia and Outworld.


	9. Billy the kid

Name: William Henry McCarty, Jr. AKA Billy the Kid

Bio: William H. Bonney, better known as Billy the Kid and also known as Henry Antrim, was a 19th-century Irish American gunman who participated in the Lincoln County War and became a frontier outlaw in the American Old West. The day that William aka Billy the kid was about to be shot in a gunfire, Billy was teleported to the future. When Billy was teleported he met a man with a mechanical eye and a heavy Australian ascent that clamed that he was the one that saved Billy from his execution. Billy then entered the Mortal Kombat tournaments in order to restore things as they once were and defeat this warlord named Shao Kahn. And he'll slay any body that stands in his way.

Entrance: Billy runs into the ring then he pulls out two of his guns spins them around then he fires them both into the air, Billy then puts his guns back into there holders then he smirks.

X-ray Move: Billy punches his opponent across the right side of his/her face with his right fist breaking their skull, then he dose the same thing except with his other fist breaking the other side of his/her skull. Billy then steps back and kicks his opponent in the chest breaking his/her ribs.

Costume 1: Regular cowboy costume with black hat.

Costume 2: Black cowboy costume with black hat.

Victory pose: Billy pulls out two of his guns spins both of them then he shoots the right gun, and then the left gun in the air. And then shoots both of his guns in the air and puts them back in their holders, smiles and says "Never mess with the kid."

Fatality 1: Billy takes out six TNT's strapped together, then he lights the six fuses tied together and throws it in to the hands of his opponent, the opponent then discovers what it is but before he/she could finish his scream the TNT blow up and destroys the opponents upper body, Billy then pulls out a cigarette, lit it and smirks at the camera.

Fatality 2: Billy takes out two of his guns and shoots his opponents arms off, Billy then puts his guns back in his holders, walks up to his armless opponent and breaks his/her neck.

Ending: Billy the Kid has destroyed the evil emperor, But that didn't satisfy him he had such a strong feeling of remorse and redemption. Billy then decided to redeem him self by hunting down and destroy the remainders of Outworld's army, Billy the kid then became a phantom protecting all the realms and make shore that a warlord like Shao Kahn will never rise again.

A/N: Hi guys, sorry about the long wait, Oh yeah and I'll try to make a new history folder every sunday though I may miss some sundays because of other fanfics I'm working on and personal life work. P.S. I will try to do any more suggestions that you guys place in the comments section, and I mean TRY.


	10. Rommel

Name: Erwin Rommel

Bio: Erwin Johannes Eugen Rommel, popularly known as the Desert Fox, was a German Field Marshal of World War II. He earned the respect of both his own troops and his enemies. During one of the Nazi's experiments, in order for them to have the upper hand in the war they created a black hole device in order to over whelm American troops. The day that Rommel came to see this device the facility was ambushed by American and Soviet forces, Rommel didn't want to be caught so he turned on the device and jumped through the worm hole and traveled 60 years into the future. Rommel entered the Mortal Kombat tournaments in order to gain the power necessary to create a new army to take over Earthrealm and all the other realms, and he'll slay anybody that stands in his way.

Entrance: The camera is pointed to the ground then it moves up to see Rommel checking his Mauser C96 loading it up with a clip then he notices his opponent. Rommel then puts his gun back in his holder, puts his hands behind his back ready for battle.

X-ray Move: Rommel grabs both of his opponents wrists he then breaks his opponents arms, then brings his foot up and kicks his opponent so hard in his/her bottom jaw that it breaks it and sends him/her flying back.

Costume 1: Rommel has on a green jacket with many metals scattered around it with a green military hat and green pants.

Costume 2: Rommel has on a black jacket with a couple of metals on it with a red swastika sash on his right arm and a black hat.

Victory pose: Rommel picks up his opponent by the neck and spats at them "You will live, for now." Rommel then drops his opponent on the ground.

Fatality 1: Rommel takes out a Panzerbüchse 39 (an anti-tank rifle) lays on the ground and aims it toward his opponent, the opponent then screams but there scream is cut off by the blast of the anti-tank rifle literally ripping them apart like tissue paper.

Fatality 2: Rommel grabs his opponents bottom jaw and rips it out, he then makes the teeth point down raising it above his opponents head and then bringing it down cutting off his opponents face.

Ending: Rommel had slain Shao Kahn, Raiden the god of thunder personally thanked Rommel for destroying the emperor, Rommel now obtaining the powers of the warlord had struck down Raiden obtaining his power too. Rommel had easily convinced Shao Kahn's army to follow him, it wasn't hard. Soon Rommel had invaded out of all realms Earthrealm went first, now not even the elder gods can stop him now.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, this isn't a sunday well I'm going on vacation for a week and I won't be able to release a new one this sunday. Oh yeah and BTW thank you for reading.


End file.
